


Fanfiction cover and artwork: On Impulse

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, FanFiction Cover, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Fanfiction cover and artwork: On Impulse

This post is a bit image heavy. While reading the story I had some very solid images in my mind for several of the sections. So I did a chapter cover for each of those images. One for Lex and Bart, One for Chloe and one for Clark and then I incorporated those images into the final cover. I've posted each one of them for you guys to see. Enjoy!

 

Fandom: Smallville  
Genre: Romance/drama, AU  
Pairing: Bart/Chloe, Clark/Lois  
Rating: R to NC17  
Characters: Bart, Chloe, Clark, Lois, Oliver, Aqua, Canary, Cyborg, Lex, Lionel  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to the producers and writers of Smallville

A link to the story is [HERE](http://phoenixnz.livejournal.com/62772.html)

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=1-On_Impulsemain.jpg)

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=chloeone.jpg)

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=clark.jpg)

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/?action=view&current=lex_bart.jpg)   



End file.
